emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7289 (11th September 2015)
Plot Kirin still can't get hold of Adam for Vanessa, but she says he should go home and get some rest. The doctor tells Vanessa that the drugs have slowed the contractions but they are going to allow labour to progress naturally as they have managed to get steroids into the baby. David goes round to Tug Ghyll with some of Alicia's belongings and tells Leyla that he is going to the shop auction. Vanessa is informed that she is likely to give birth today, and the midwife will take the baby straight to the neo-natal unit straight after the birth. Adam and Victoria arrive home from Scarborough to 16 voicemail messages. Emma annoys Debbie when she collects Moses, but Sarah is upset that Moses gets to see Ross but she does not get to see Pete. Debbie tries to reassure Sarah that there is a good reason for her not begin able to see Pete. At the factory, Rishi offers Laurel her old job as supervisor when she calls round to collect her wages. Vanessa tries to fight off labour bur Kirin tells her the longer that she tries to delay the labour, the more tired her baby will get. David informs Eric that he has re-bought the shop, but Alicia and Jacob will be staying in Portugal. Marlon receives anniversary cards and he confides in Diane that he is not sure about starting divorce proceedings as Laurel is so fragile. Adam and Victoria get to the hospital just in time for the birth and Adam is at Vanessa's side as she delivers a baby boy. Adam tells Moira and James that they have a grandson. Eric is furious that David has thrown away his marriage to help him, as he would give anything for another 5 minutes with Val. Rishi informs Megan about Jai taking cocaine in the office but Kirin comes storming into the office and punches Jai in the face, and announces that Vanessa had the baby. Vanessa worries about the baby, but Adam tries to reassure her that the doctors have done it many times before. Debbie sees Pete and tells him that she will takes the kids into the café before school so he can stay goodbye. Laurel tells Marlon about her new job at the factory how Rishi is her on a refresher course, he is shocked that Laurel has taken her wedding ring off, so he does the same. Priya insists that Rakesh has got to tell Kirin the truth about the baby, but he said he can never do. Vanessa and Adam are told the baby is stable and Victoria tells Vanessa that she has her blessings to call the baby 'Johnny'. Paddy and Leyla find Cheryl at Val's grave and return him to Eric, but Eric asks Paddy to put the dog down. Vanessa and Adam visit baby Johnny in the NICU but Vanessa is shocked at how small he is. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Dr Carr - Grant Ibbs *Midwife - Emma Bispham *Nurse Price - Lauryn Redding Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Hospital room, delivery suite, corridor, waiting room and NICU *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Robblesfield Way *Cemetery *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Johnny Woodfield. *Johnny Woodfield appears in this episode played by a lifelike jelly doll. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes